Using fixed-layout document format (e.g., XPS) in a printing solution generally involves creation of a fixed-layout document (e.g., XPS document) that is later passed as a spool file to the print sub-system. Often, this fixed-layout document contains font resources used to reproduce the fixed-layout document. Including font resources is helpful when the fixed-layout document is sent from a client to another computing device (e.g., print server), since the other computing device might not have fonts to which the client had access. Embedding all the fonts in the fixed-layout document can generate a large file that is time consuming to create and communicate between components. Subsetting the fonts (i.e., creating a smaller version of the same font that contains only the necessary font elements (e.g., glyphs) used in the file) can reduce the size of the file; however, subsetting the fonts can delay the start of the printing.